In mid- to high-volume printing apparatus, such as copiers and “laser printers,” the path of a sheet drawn from a supply stack, printed, and passed through a finisher, can be several feet long and fairly complicated. Also, the path necessarily will come close to dangerous structures, such as hot fusing modules, or xerographic engines which may at any time retain large charges. In the case of a paper jam along the path, an untrained user of the apparatus will have to open a cover of the apparatus and reach near or into the path. There are likely to be sharp surfaces inside the machine, as well as threats of burn or shock. It is, therefore, desirable to provide a path architecture in a printer, which minimizes risks to a user's hand when the user has to remove paper or debris from a path inside the printer.